El lado oculto de una obseción
by Maritza Carimer Herrera
Summary: Los sucesos que transcurren durante la vida de una persona, marcan su futuro y forjan su carácter. ¿ Que habrá sucedido en la vida del Mayor Montana Max para que desarrollase su gusto tan particular por la guerra y su ligera obseción por eliminar a Alucard?,¿ Es solo una obseción o hay una razón mas profunda?... Fic n 1 del reto en el foro La Mansion Hellsing.
1. Capítulo 1

Fic n°1 del reto anual 2017 en el foro de La Mansion Hellsing: fic de un shipp que no me guste.

Shipp: Alucard x Mayor Montana Max.

 **El lado oculto de una vidente obsec** **ió** **n.**

Ajedrez... un juego que requiere de habilidad mental, inteligencia y estrategia; cuyo objetivo principal es vencer al oponente sin impotar loque se deba sacrificar; solo el mas astuto ganaría y eso es algo que el Mayor Montana Max sabía.

Para nadie era un secreto cual era una de las mas grandes pasiones del Mayor: el arte de la guerra, muchos consideraban que mas allá de una pasión era una obseción...pero estos se encontraban equivocados.

Una obseción normalmente permanece oculta incluso para aquellos que padecen de este transtorno mental y el Mayor poseía una pero esta no era la guerra; era algo mas profundo y personal de lo que alguien podría imaginarse y mucho menos sospechar.

Schrodinger suspiro con frustración era la cuarta vez en la cual el Mayor le ganaba jugando al ajedrez.

-¿ Ya te vaz a rendir Schrodinger?- pregunto Jan notoriamente aburrido.

\- Es que... es que quiero ganar- se quejo mientras agachaba las orejas y mecia la cola impaciente.

\- Schrodinger... todos sabemos muy bien que el Mayor juega tan bien al ajedrez como planea una guerra... practicamente tu no le ganaras - comento Alhambra sentado en uno de los sillones de la gran sala, observaba minuciosamente su sombrero en busca de posibles manchas a la vez que ponia atención de lo que sucedía al rededor.

Del Mayor salío unicamente una sonrisa, todo el salon quedo silencio, mientras miraban espectantes a lo que diría, pero el no emitio ninguna palabra; se levanto y salió del lugar.

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio por parte de Jan, Rip y Schrodinger.

\- Por un momento creí que iva a darnos uno de su típicos discursos que otorga cada vez que alguien menciona la palabra guerra- comentó Schrodinger sentandose en el sillón que le pertenecía al Mayor.

\- Tienes razón niño gato...¿ no creen que el día de hoy el Mayor se comporta extraño?- interrogó Jan a los presentes poniendo su vista en la persona a su lado - ¿ oh, no es así hermano?.-

\- ¿ Si te refieres a que el Mayor no a mencionado su palabra favorita habitual, ni a dicho su típico discurso además que parece andar en las nubes?... si tienes razón.-

\- ¿ Estara enamorado?- pregunto con entusiasmo Schrodinger; levantandose del comodo y mullido sofá, acercandose a los demás.

\- Pero que idioteces dices Schrodinger... ¿ de quien podría estar enamorado? sabes que el Mayor es un hombre dedicado a la causa - reprendió el cientifico estrella de MIllenium.

\- ¿ Enamorado? de Rip tal vez - se burló Jan, estallando en carcajadas.

La mencionada le miró con molestia y dijo -¡ Mejor callate Valentain.-

\- ¿En que te basas para decir eso ?- interrogo Alhambra.

\- En algo que lei... decia que las personas enamoradas se comportan como idiotas, se convierten en inutiles, viven en la luna y se la pasan babeando.-

Alhambra alzo una ceja confundido - Mejor no pregunto de donde sacaste eso.-

\- Se nota que no sabes nada por ti mismo chico gato - se burló Jan.

Ajeno a todo esto, en otra parte el Mayor parecia meditar un tema profundamente. Su vista se perdía en el cielo azul con pocas nubes que ofrecia como espectáculo una pequeña ventana.

La voluntad humana nos a permitido llegar lejos, sin ella no podriamos realizar muchas cosas, ya que es como un motor que nos impulsa a seguir.

Además de ser un excelente aliado para aquellos que que desean cumplir sus sueños y promesas.

Y justamente una promesa realizada por el Mayor hacia mas de 66 años, era el principal detonante de lo que estaría por venir.


	2. Recuerdos vivientes de un pasado muerto

**CAPITULO 2.**

Un ambiente pesado podía sentirse en la habitación aunque esto sumado con un torturante silencio no era lo peor que podia encontrarse en ese lugar; mas bien el rostro iracundo de un hombre respirando de manera desenfrenada era el terror para cualquiera en especial para un niño menor de 12 años

\- Deja de llorar- la voz pesada y rasposa salió del hombre quien comenzó a acercarse a paso lento.

-¡ Pero padre!- intento justificar el chico a su "inmoralidad" cometida, rapidamente fue callado por el golpe de su progenitor en el rostro.

Un pequeño hilo se sangre comenzó a desenderde de su labio inferior mientras mas lagrimas caían.

-¡ QUE NO LLORES!- el gritó resono por toda la habitación dejando un eco detras.

-No quiero volver a ver o escuchar de tus conductas desviadas... la proxima vez que suceda ¡ juro que te mato con mis propias manos!- amenazó al niño, elevandolo unos centrimetros del suelo.

El chico se limito a bajar su mirada.

\- ¡OISTE!- gritó el hombre con furia apretandole la camisa aun mas.

\- Si padre- su voz sono tenue, triste.

\- En cuanto a esto- dijo tomando un libro cuyas pajinas yacian amarillentas por el paso de los años y el uso - no lo volveras a leer- hechó el libro a la chimenea siendo envuelto por las ardientes llamas.

El rostro del pequeño reflejaba la enorme impotencia y enojo que sentía al ver a su fiel compañero dejar de existir lentamente.

\- Vete - concluyó el hombre; dandole la espalda y mirando por la ventana.

El chico salió de la habitación rapidamente, encontrandose con su madre en el pasillo, esta le observaba con un falso enojo tratando de esconder la preocupación que sentia al ver el deprimente estado tanto fisico como mental de su hijo. Sus hermanos mayores no se quedaron atras siendo testigos de lo acontecido; aunque estos estaban ahi mas bien movidos por la curiosidad y morbo que por que se compadecieran de el,unicamente su hermana menor se sentia directamente mal por el.

No espero mucho tiempo, salió rapidamente de la casa dirigiendose a un lago cercano donde gustaba pasar su tiempo.

Admiraba la belleza del paisaje tratando de olvidar lo sucedido; aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal por su libro,amigo inseparable que solia hacerle compañia en las eternas tardes de aburrimiento, libro que contenia la biografía del historico guerrero rumano por el cual sentia una gran dilección admiracion y respeto ademas de considerarlo su héroe.

Escucho unos pasos detras suyo, no se preocupó en volver a ver pues sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

\- Max- llamo suavemente, transmitiendole inmediatamente una paz y tranquilidad.

Su hermana se sentó a la par suya.

El volvio a verla, observando como sus cortos y rubios cabellos eran mecidos suavemente por la brisa veraniega.

\- ¡ No es justo!- se quejó Max suavemente - ¿ que tiene de malo el amor... especialmente cuando este no va dirigido a una chica?- se desahogó en los brazos de su hermana.

\- No lo sé Max... no entiendó los prejuicios del mundo adulto- contestó suavemente abrazandoló con ternura.

Nadie podia comprender lo que Max sentia, el solo era un chico que necesitaba de compresión, pero pronto de convirtió en la victima de la ignorancia e insensibilidad de sus mayores.

Si el amor es amor ¿ que habia de malo que sintiera algo por un personaje histórico, que era de sus mismo genero y ademas no era de su época? ¡ NADA! simplemente nada,pero todos opinaban lo contrario; su hermana era la unica que milagrosamente a la edad de 10 años habia desarrollado una conciencia que le permitia dicernir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que se considerara mal sin que influyeran las opiniones y prejuicios de los demas.

Desde pequeño supó lo malo que podia llegar a ser el mundo y lo dificil que es estar en el aun mas si nisiquiera sus padres le demostraban cariño, solo su hermana con el en las buenas y malas.

Supo lo que era la traición y desde sus 12 años la odio. Pues quien decia ser su amigo, fue quien le contó a medio pueblo entero sobre sus sentimientos por su héroe.

...

Perderle el sentido a la vida ajena, no fue dificil mas cuando los demas te mostraron su lado oscuro, recuperar lo que un dia se perdió no era facil mas aun cuando no existe voluntad de hacerlo.

Y despues de esto existen dos opciones convetrte en un alma atormentada mas o ser la intocable pesadilla que atormenta a los demas.

El frio de la noche entraba libremente por la ventana abierta en su totalidad, acariciando la piel de Max quien acababa de despertar de una turbulenta pesadilla, tranquilizandole, demostrandole que lo peor ya habia pasado.

Pero su mente no paraba de reproducir los dolorosos recuerdos... manos que recorriendo su cuerpo... gritos de auxilio jamas escuchados... no hubo salvacion... ni piedad.

Nego suavemente con su cabeza, los recuerdos vivientes de un pasado muerto no deberian atormentarle, mas aun cuando ya habian pasado 15 años desde que acontecio "algo" que marco su futuro.

¿ Que habia pasado en estos 15 años?

Muchos sucesos seguramente pero pocos fueron capaces de marcarló como el sucedidó cuando tenia 14.

El se encontraba en una tipica tarde de invierno, junto a su madre y hermanos.

Nadie sabia lo que esa tarde ocurriria.

Al rededor de las 5:00 pm; un grupo de hombre armados irrumpió su hogar en busca de su padre, pero ese dia el no se encontraba.

Sometieron a la familia, llevandola al patio, los obligaron a incarse mientras eran observados por los hombres.

Ellos parecian disfrutar del miedo que involuntariamente demostraba la familia al ser apuntada con sus armas.

Tomaron a la hermana de Max, jalandola fuertemente de sus cabellos adentrandola a los matorrales colindantes con la propiedad.

\- ¡ Marie !- grito con fuerza Max levantandose rapidamente pero de igual manera siendo detenido de un golpe en su cabeza con la punta del arma.

Cayó al suelo, el golpe habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo debil, todo a su alrededor era borroso y por mas que trataba de enfocar bien no lo lograba; asi que agudizo su oido, pudo escuchar los lamentos lastimeros de su hermanos y el llanto repentino de su madre.

Uno de los hombres tomó a Max del tobillo y lo adentro al matorral, su ropa era desgarrada por las piedras, ramas y raices que se encontraban en el suelo.

Primer disparo: el llanto de su madre fue silenciado los de sus hermanos incrementaron pues muy bien sabian que ellos eran los siguientes.

Escuchó el grito de su hermana pidiendo auxilio, esto lo alertó, se movió tratando de levantarse pero fue detenido por una patada en su estomago que lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo en la tierra, le siguieron mas de estas no solo limitandose a su estomago sino al resto de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, en parte fue bueno ya no podía sentir dolor pero no podía decirse lo mismo de cansanció que lo embargaba.

Despues de un rato, lo unico que podía sentir era el frio de la nieve bajo su cuerpo, el profundo silencio le agobiaba, ya no habia voces ni llanto ni el potente sonido de las armas de fuego al dispararse.

Sabia que ahora todos estaban muertos y que el habia corrido el mismo destino de su hermana aunque esto le daba la vaga esperanza de que ella hubiese sobrevivido tambien... no fue asi.

Tres años mas tarde decidió unirse al ejercito con una firme promesa y convicción: no permitir que nadie volviera a pasar sobre el.

Despues de siete años Max estuvó en la acusacion publica de los asesinos de su familia; su padre estaba entre ellos, simplemente anduvo en malos pasos y al tropezar se llevo a su familia consigo.

Max fue el encargadó de la ejecución de los culpables, no lamento nada.

Con el tiempo fue ascendiendo, poseía un puesto de alto rango,era respetado, lo que ordebaba debía hacerse.

La muerte era su pan de cada día,pero a el no le molestaba.

...

¿ Si acabas de perder algo de vital importancia a manos del que fue y sigue siendo tu dilecto idolo?... ¿ Como deberias sentirte?..¿ Emocionado o triste?.

Pues esta misma pregunta se formulaba en la mente del Mayor al ver frente a el a Dracula...por supuesto en su pequeña presentacion de Girlycard.

Tenia frente a el; al principe rumano por el cual soñabá de pequeño ( y aun), al legendario y sadico guerrero.

Girlycard le observó fijamente mientras sus ojos emitian un ligero brillo rojo...


	3. Ilusiones

**Capitulo 3.**

Por más que intentase saber donde se encontraba, no lograba recordar nada.

Miraba con atención su alrededor; se encontraba en una elegante habitación, esta poseía un toque antiguo y rustico.

Unos suaves toques a la puerta le distrajeron, seguidamente un joven entro a la habitación.

\- Su alteza le espera en la sala principal- informo para luego retirarse.

¿Su alteza?, no lograba comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, despues de medirtarlo unos segundos decidió salir no perdería nada por intentar averiguar algo.

Aunque su mente no fuese capaz de recordar algo, sus pies parecian saber el camino pues sin esfuerzo y retrazo alguno lo llevarón a la la enorme sala de amplios techos de los cuales colgaba un candelabro de hierro sumamente grande, en este se ubicaban un numero elevado de velas encendidas que iluminaban casi por completo el lugar.

Al retirar su vista del techo, noto que frente a la ventana se encontraba un hombre mirando por esta.

Poseia largos cabellos negro azabache que caian libremente por su espalda.

Al parecer el hombre noto la presecia de Max y se dio la vuelta encontrandose ambos cara a cara, el sonrio; su rostro normalmente serio y de facciones bravas parecia deleitarse con la presencia de Max.

\- ¡ Que bien que ya estes aqui! - su voz firme encanto de inmediato a Max quien se sentia hipnotizado con solo verle a la cara.

Con elegancia se dirigio hacia Max, tomo su mano... y justamente en ese momento un torrente de imagenes y recuerdos invadio su mente, la mayoria pertenecientes a el y su amado.

\- Vlad- susurró, sus ojos demostraban la emocion que sentía.

El mencionado sonrió complacido al escuchar su nombre.

\- Ya es hora de cenar... esperaba que me acompañaras- mas alla de ser una sugerencia parecia ser una orden dada con gran sutilidad.

\- Por supuesto- fue lo unico capaz de decir.

Vlad hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrandole el camino hacia el comedor.

Al llegar una enorme mesa les esperaba, repleta de deliciosos platillos, todos del gusto de Max.

Ambos se sentaron, quedando uno frente al otro siendo repidamente atendidos por los sirvientes.

\- Y dime...¿ ya puedes recordar tus memorias?- preguntó Vlad mientras sostenia una copa de vino en sus manos.

\- Si... eso parece- contestó timidamente.

\- ¡ Muy bien!...entonces ¿ donde nos conocimos?- interrogó tomando un poco de vino.

\- En el campo de batalla- se sorprendio a si mismo al poder recordar todo con precision.

-¿ Hace cuanto eres mi esposo?-

\- Cuatro años-

\- Me complaces... por ultimo- sus ojos brillaron con malicia a la vez que una sonrisa traviesa y burlona atraveso su rostro - ¿ que hicimos ayer en la noche mas especificamente antes de dormir?.-

El rostro de Max fue cubierto por un gran sonrojo que el principe noto no pudiendo o mejor dicho no queriendo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿ Que hicimos?- repitio al no haber respuesta.

\- Te... te ame- contesto nerviosamente.

\- ¡Nos! querido ¡nos!- corrigio con emocion mientras sonreia.

El resto de la cena paso rapidamente para Max quien no lograba recordar palabra alguna desde la que le realizaron la serie de preguntas.

Y ahora se encontraba en la habitacion que compartia con Vlad... ¡ con Vlad!.

Una imponente sombra cruzo su campo de vision; se dio la vuelta encontrandose con el pricipe detras de el, este comenzo a hacercarse a paso lento.

El corazon de Max latia rapidamente a medida que el rostro del principe de acercaba al suyo hasta que no hubo espacio que los separa.

Comenzo a sentir como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas violentamente, siendo invadido por la terrible sensacion de mareo.

Abrio sus ojos encontrandose en las intalaciones de Millenium nuevamente.

-¡¿ Que?!- ahora se encontraba mas confundido que al principio - sucedio- dijo mirando a Girlycard.

\- Nada.. no sucedio nada- contesto burlonamente.

\- ¿Que fue lo vi ?...¿ que hiciste maldito vampiro?- se quejo Max con furia.

\- Simplemente te mostre e hice sentir algo de lo que jamas tendras... deberias agradeceme algo asi no sucede todos los dias- concluyo saliendo del lugar .


	4. Realidad

**Capitulo 4.**

El tener un arma apuntandole no era nada nuevo para el; de igual manera y mucho menos sentir el dolor que atormentaba a su cuerpo al dispararse esta.

No temia que algo le sucediese, no ahora que se encontraba tan cerca de lograr lo que tanto habia deseado.

Tenia la idea que el unico sentimiento puro que llegan a sentir los humanos es el miedo, en este no habia espacio para mentiras y engaños.

Y ahora el mundo entero tendria miedo, todos juntos unidos en un solo sentimiento.. como deberia haber sido siempre y de paso aprovechando la oportunidad eliminar de las fas de la tierra, de una vez por todas al gran Alucard.

Nadie estaria preparado para lo que se avecinaba...


End file.
